Crimson Fox
by Moro Wolf God
Summary: Is she a deadly foe, or an old friend? Naruto Uzumaki can't decide. The Kyuubi remembers her, but can't tell why. And there is something familiar about her...huh? Wait she has a fox, too!
1. His Dreams

**Crimson Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The trees flew fast and frequent as she ran. Her golden tail flew behind and bid farewell to the forest as she neared the end. There was something peculiar about this flash of gold as she stopped, turned around once to find her direction and flew off again. As suddenly as she had started, she stopped just at the end of the forest. Golden eyes flicked from one end of the village below to another. Then, slowly, she began her descent to the village. Her color started to fade as the dawn came nearer. As her padded feet carried her swiftly but silently through the grass and undergrowth, her delicate ears perked forward at the sound of a small whistle that was low but sweet. She turned her head and angled her body toward the direction of the whistle and looked for the source. Her head slowly moved back and forth, then stopped when she caught glimpse of gold. She turned her head back and found herself staring at eyes as gold as her own. She walk carefully over to the caller and bent to lay down. She did so and the caller bent over and lightly scratched her muzzle.

" Thank you for coming and helping me my friend."

The golden eyes bent up in the corners suggesting that the caller was smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki sat straight up in bed, his breath short and his heart beating at an erratic pace. He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead; he had just awoken from another one of those haunting dreams. He got up and walk over to his short, mahogany dresser and peered at himself in the mirror.

"Not much to look at," He said to himself.

Naruto took off his walrus night cap and set it down on the dresser. He then raised a hand and lightly ruffled his hair to rid it of the bed head effect. Next, he ran into the bathroom where he found the clothes that he had so carefully placed there the night before. He quickly changed and ran down the stairs for breakfast.

On his way down, Naruto noticed a flash of purple. He stopped. Then turned around and walked back to the windowsill he had just passed. Peering at it, he suddenly burst out, "You finally bloomed!"

Naruto carefully picked up a small plant, richly colored green, which had a tiny purple and white bloom on it. He beamed down at the little flower and then, as carefully as he could, set it back on the windowsill. He jumped the rest of the stairs and charged into the kitchen to cook his breakfast.

_In The Kitchen_

Naruto pulled out a large foam cup from one of the many cabinets lining the wall and set it on the table in the middle of the room. He went back to the same wall and chose the third cabinet to the right and the second one down and opened it. He withdrew a large tea pot. After filling it two quarters of the way full with cold water, he set it on the stove and turned on the heat. As he waited for the water to boil, he walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. He withdrew from there a small, oblong , orange pouch. He walk over to the table and unzipped the pouch. From there came two chopsticks decorated with the ANBU symbol and sky blue in color.

These Naruto set carefully beside the foam cup which he flipped off the lid to reveal Roman strands and a packet of flavor. Removing the flavor packet, Naruto walked over to his now boiling water and turned off the heat. He carried the water over to his cup and slowly poured it in.

"There. Now back to that dream."

Naruto said this with an exasperated tone. He picked up the chopsticks and began to stir the ramen.

"I wonder why I have that same dream of the girl covered by the leaves with that dog. All I can ever see of her is her eyes and her outline. And the dog is big. I wonder what kind of dog it is, and who she is. I've never met someone with long curly hair."

Just as he finished thinking this, he heard a knock at the door and an excited voice.

" Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun they're here!"

Recognizing the voice he jumped up unbelieving air and slammed open the door only to be trampled by a very excited pink haired female.

"Naruto-kun, the new ninja are here. You know, the ones from the village of wind."

" That's cool Sakura-san. Who are they?"

" Donknow, but they look cool."

" If you don't know who they are then how can you think they are cool!"

" Quit asking dumb questions Naruto. Lets go!"

Then pulling the now sulking Naruto after her, the female ran to the new house.

_At the new house_

Two men and a female were working on unloading things from a large cart with two brown horses, one male and one female, latched on.

" Keep going in until you reach the stairs." The female called in.

Meanwhile a wheel of dust was flying through the street toward the house. Seeing and hearing this a certain Uchiha stepped out of the undergrowthwhere he had been watching the transfer from and right in front of the path of the wheel. A few seconds later the wheel ceased to exist as Sakura stopped and walked calmly over.

"How are things going?"

"Okay from what I can tell."

Sasuke turned back around and continued to watch the move. A little later the move was complete and the horses road off, leaving the girl waving. She then turned toward them. Naruto gasped. Her eyes were a light yellow.

"Now I remember when those dreams started! It was when the Hokage told us that a ninja from the village of wind was coming here to live."

Naruto took another look. She had started to walk over to them. He noticed the long, dirty blonde, curly hair.Naruto felt his heart leap from his chest. He turned his head around to take another glimpse when,

"Hi."


	2. Another Discovery

Last chapter was kind of sucky but this one will be better. Anyway, I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2 Another Discovery

" Hi."

At the sound of her voice so close was enough to make Naruto jump. Soon following this little act of stupidity, he crashed back down and received many anime sweat drops. Picking himself up and dusting himself off he attempted to regain his composure by coughing and repeating, "Hello."

"Naruto, your such a loser." Came the irritated voice of the Uchiha.

"Ya Naruto. That was really smooth." Sakura added.

"Well, now that we seem to be settled down shall we introduce our selves?"

"Sure," Sakura said, "I'll go first. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am currently ranked as chunnin in group 7.'

"Hia, and I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a current member of team 7, and also Chunnin rank."

"Why am I always last! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, member of team 7, and well you know the rest." A very irritated Naruto finished with a glare at Sakura who was making a face at him from the other side of Sasuke.

" Pleasure to meet you. I am Kishimouto Seri, my current rank is ANBU, and I belong to team 2." Seri said this with a smile on her face.

As you may have guessed Seri's introduction lowered the jaws of two of the three. Sasuke, however, smiled and said, " Well then, I guess we have a new genius here. Battle with ya sometime?"

"Sure, why not." Was all Seri said watching Sasuke walk off.

_At The Academy Two Days Later_

"Good morning Teams. I would like to introduce a new student, though I am sure you have already heard of her. Students, this is Kishimouto Seri. She will be assigned to one of your teams."

A girl with long, dirty blonde, hair that came all the way down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were light yellow and they stood out against her pale skin. Today she wore a light blue T-shirt that had the ANBU symbol on the front center, and black shorts with matching dark blue sandals.

"Hi." Was all she said to her intro.

"Seri will be assigned to team 7." Iruka said as he left the room.

Shortly following the introduction, Sakura ran up to Seri and promptly glomped her in a huge and strangling hug around the neck which knocked her backwards.

"I knew I would get to train with you!"

"Sakura, you're going to choke her." Sasuke simply stated. "Oh and Seri, our Sensei is usually late so don't count on getting right to things with him."

"Sure."

Naruto, mean while, was looking very flushed. When Seri turned her head to look at Naruto he quickly averted his gaze out the window. Hi didn't however expect the what happened next.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't blurt out what he felt in front of Sasuke and Sakura. But what was he soposed to say then, that he was feeling sick? NO! That would be a lame excuse.

"Um, I'm just hot that's all. Ya, just hot."

Seri gave him a smile and turned to pick up her conversation with Sakura where they left off. One person Naruto didn't see down there though was Sasuke. He began to be perplexed about this because not two seconds ago Sasuke had been down there talking.

"Hay Naruto," This was immediately followed by a jump from Naruto, "You got a crush." Sasuke said with a hint of laugh and mockery.

"I do not!" Was the very loud and irritated response the Uchiha got.

Unfortunately for Naruto, his shout was enough to stop the conversing girls bellow. They looked up at Naruto who was holding out a clenched fist in Sasuke's direction as the Uchiha was bent backwards with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Naruto you FREAK! What is your problem?" Sakura shouted up at him.

Naruto just blushed. He didn't want to them why he had exploded like that so he just quietly sat down. Seri just looked at the obviously upset boy. She walk up past Sakura, ignoring the small gasp that Sakura released in surprise, and up to Naruto. She slowly walked down the isle and sat by Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, please tell me what is wrong."

Naruto would have answered in a very irrational way had it not been for the instant jerk of Seri's head when she heard someone come down the hall toward the door. She jumped up and ran to the edge of the isle. This attracted the attention of her two other team members to whom had up until this point been fighting quietly about what Naruto had just done. They looked at her with an inquisitive look on their faces. Then, they heard the door open and a familiar voice say, "Good morning."

"Kakashi-sensei, Your late again."

The three original members of the group shouted at the man walking in. The man was talk about '6.0', with long white hair, a headband with the symbol of the leaf village on it. Seri just looked at him. In turn he looked up at her and said,

"You must be the transfer from the village of wind. Glad to have you on my team. I have just one question. If you are at ANBU level then why are you set into Jounnin level?"

" Well Sensei, I could be wrong but I think that I am here because I never completed basic training."

This was followed by several anime falls and a huge anime sweat drop.

" Well if you never completed basic training, than how did you get to be an ANBU?"

"My father and mother wanted me to be at the peek of my strength so the started my training when I was three just after I learned the hand signs. Then at age ten the Hokage recognized my talent and skill and trained me personally. By then I was extremely skilled and smart in most areas."

"And they ignored that when you came here?"

"I don't think they know. And please don't make me explain why."

"Well then if we are all set, we can begin training."

With that They set off for the training grounds.

_At The Training Grounds_

"Okay, pare off and start sparing. We can finally do that in a way where I can walk around and make suggestions."

The pairings were as such,

.Sakura & Naruto

.Sasuke & Seri

Sasuke had an excited look on his face as he took out a kuni and got in his fighting stance. He looked at his opponent and smiled. He made a daring move. He lunged forward and thrust up into her gut. As he did so he felt a warm liquid spread down is back. Then he found he couldn't move. He averted his gaze from behind him to the being that was soposed to be Seri and gasped as he watched her melt into water.

"Water clone jutsu! But Seri is from the village of wind not the village of water!"

" Told you I was extremely skilled. Oh and don't try to move. The liquid I poured down your back numbs the nerves. In other words your paralyzed until I give you the antidote."

"That was good thinking Seri. But I would like to know where you got your hands on that. I've looked every where."

"Well Sensei, I kind of made it."

"HOW! I heard that the only person on the face of this earth that could make that stuff lived in the village of sand."

" I learned from the best."

With that in his mind, Kakashi started to wonder just who the girl is.

"Well Sensei, my name is Kishimouto Seri. I was born in the village of wind and was trained to be an elite fighter. Does that sum it up?"

"You can read minds!"

"Sometimes." Seri said in a mystical voice.

At this everyone was perplexed except Sasuke who was now shouting at Seri.

"WILL YOU GET RID OF THIS STUFF ALL READY!"

"Okay Sasuke, I'll help."

Seri walked back over to him, leaving the still perplexed Kakashi behind, and poured the antidote down Sasuke's back.

Practice went on and ended with Sasuke quite jumbled up and an apologetic looking Seri.

_At Naruto's House Later That Night_

Naruto was laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking to himself.

" I wonder exactly who Seri is. I feel like I've meet her before but I can't think of where or when."

_"I agree Naruto. She seems familiar. But I too can't remember why."_

"Well if you remember her fox, then she must have been important for someone or something in our lives."

_"I think, as usual, you are over thinking this."_

"Well if I continue to have someone who looks like her in my dreams, than I must be thinking about her in the back of my mind."

_"I agree that that can't be helped, but you can help thinking about her in your waking moments."_

"Still."

_"Just go to sleep Naruto. Try to relieve yourself of her image."_

"I'll try."

_At Seri's House_

**"So what did It feel like training with other people?"**

"It felt weird. I never have had to dull my skills so much for so long."

**"It feels different doesn't it?"**

" Ya. But I think I like it."

**"Well then there is no problem right?"**

" Right. You know Aeri, I'm glad that I have you here with me."

**"Glad to be here with you too Seri."**

And with that my friends I end this chapter. I'm so evil Mmmmmuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhaaa! Then again, I'm not as evil as my sister. She stops thing right in the middle of exciting scenes. Admittedly that is a good way to keep readers.

**BTW**: You pronounce Seri as sure with an e sound on the end, and you pronounce Aeri as air with an e sound on the end.


End file.
